


Lazytown Tumblr Fic Compilation

by alittleshitwithfeels



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, sportacus naruto runs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleshitwithfeels/pseuds/alittleshitwithfeels
Summary: Just a compilation of little drabbles I write for tumblr feat. Lazytown! My tumblr is somebodysaveniccolomachiavelli.tumblr.com if you want to request a drabble! My askbox is always open.The title of each chapter has the prompt and characters/ship. And more tags will be added as needed.





	

“Just bend forward.”

“Like this?” Sportacus questioned, honestly getting a little uncomfortable trying to hold this position. 

“Yeah, yeah!” Pixel beamed. “And hold your arms straight behind you and then just… run!”

Sportacus blinked. “Run? Like this?” This wasn’t at all proper running posture and one wrong step could send him flying into a face-plant. “Pixel, this isn’t how you run.”

“C’mon Sportacus! You’re strong, I bet you could run just like the ninjas on Naruto! Please?”

Sportacus sighed with a smile. He couldn’t say no to the kids and it was an innocent enough request. Just run a little with terrible posture for a bit.

He managed a few yards before ungraciously falling onto the ground. Pixel seemed unconcerned, already posting the video to the internet. He couldn’t believe he got Sportacus to Naruto run!


End file.
